I Am An Empath
by JammeyTart
Summary: "I've been havin' improper thoughts. About the same sex." "Jazz, that's fine." Alice said as if it was nothin'.
1. Mixed Emotions

I am an empath. But what does that mean. I can feel other people's emotions. I can change other people's emotions. But it got me wondering, do any of the emotions I feel actually come from me.

"Don't think like that. Of course you have emotions of you own." Edward said, calming me down.

He had become my best friend since Alice left me. She realised she was in love with Emmett. Rose took it the hardest though. She totally flipped when she found out. She ended up moving out and now lives in Alaska with the Denali clan. I don't care as much though. I mean of course I'm upset, I love Alice, nothing will ever change that, but she is in love with Emmett and very happy. Happier than she ever was with me. And that's all I ever wanted for her, for her to be happy, so I let her go. I'm glad Emmett is able to give her that. But over all I'm really happy for 'em. I don't even mind when they kiss and cuddle around me anymore.

"See you do have emotions." Edward said interruptin' my thoughts.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"So why are you sitting on my bed." He asked my confused.

I hadn't even realised I was in his room. I guess I spent so much time in here after the break up it's now second nature to me.

"Dunno. Your room is closer."

"Well I'm gonna get changed so don't mind me."

I looked out the window. Alice and Emmett were swimmin' in the pool. Alice was wearin' a pine green bikini and Emmett was wearin' his rubber ducky trunks. Wow I never realised how toned he is.

"Jazz can you help me decide what to wear on my date tonight?"

"Sure" I said spinnin' my head around to face him.

He was clad in nothin' but his blue boxers. He wasn't muscly like Emmett but he still had a nice body. I could feel my dick twitch.

"Ok, so I'll just try on a few items and you give me your honest opinion."

He walked into his wardrobe and came out shortly after with a black suit on.

"Where are ya takin' her?" I asked.

"The beach."

"Then why the 'ell are ya wearin' a suit?" I asked dumbfounded.

I got up and walked into the adobe mutterin' useless on the way. I grabbed him some black, close fittin' jeans and a white t-shirt. I came out and chucked 'em to him. He caught 'em gracefully.

"Get your own shoes." I muttered playfully.

"Can you wait here while I have a quick shower. I wanna talk to you after."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I answered.

I looked back out the window. The sun had come out from behind the cloud and was shining on the pool.

Alice was sittin' on the edge of the pool her feet danglin' in the water. She was leanin' back on her hands as if she was sun bathin'.

Emmett shot up out of the water, his dark curls clingin' to his face. He hopped up onto the ledge next to her, his shorts clingin' to places I shouldn't be lookin'. Only, I was lookin' and for some reason it was makin' my dick twitch again.

Emmett put his arms around Alice as if to hug her but instead he pushed her into the water jumpin' in after her.

I heard the shower turn off and my head snapped to the bathroom door. Edward walked out. His shirt clung to his chest showin' off his figure, and his jeans clung to his ass. He had decided to wear some simple black chucks and his shaggy, untamed hair fell down the sides of his face due to the wetness. Fuck. What I wanted to do with him right now. I could feel myself gettin' hard. There is no way he wouldn't notice. I got up and ran out of the room.

"Jasper, wait. I need to talk to you." Edward yelled after me.

I kept runnin' till I reached the pool. I jumped straight in, clothes and all hopin' the cold water would deal with my unwanted erection.

"Go Jasper." Emmett boomed laughin'.

I treaded the water till I got to Alice.

"We need to talk."


	2. Improper Thoughts

We walked to the other side of the pool.

"I've been havin' improper thoughts." I said quietly so only she could hear.

"Jazz that's fine. There's nothing wrong with that."

"About the same sex."

"Jazz, that's fine too." She said as if it was nothin'.

"Alice." I said sternly.

"Did ya'll know I was gonna turn gay?"

"Only Edward and I."

"Well even if he didn't know he knows now."

"What happened?"

"He caught me lustin' over him and Em."

"Hey." She said territorially.

"I can't help it. It has a mind of it's own." I said pointin' to my member.

"Come here." She said holdin' out her arms.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hers wrapped around my waist. Emmett came over and we pulled apart. Not cause he would be jealous but because it meant our talk was over.

His shorts hung low on his hips showin' off the top of his V. I immediately got hard again. Shit.

"Hey bra." He said.

"I think your member needs some attention. You've got blue balls aye."

"Not now Em." Alice said.

She shot me an apologetic glance but it was too late. I took of as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry." Emmett shouted after me, soundin' like he truly meant it.

"It's ok babe. He's just had a rough day." She reassured him.

I ran into my room, slammin' the door behind me. I pressed play on my CD player than went and sat on my bed. 'Little Moments' by Brad Paisley was playin'. I unzipped my pants and began to stoke myself relievin' the sexual tension. Images of Edward filled my mind. From him in his boxers to him drippin' wet in tight clothin'. Before I knew it I was splurtin' hot cum over my hand. I went to the bathroom and got a towel to clean myself up.I then went downstairs and switched on the TV. I lay on the couch and stretched my legs out ensurin' there was no room for any one else. I flicked through the channels until I decided there was nothin' worth watchin'. I put on 'Good Morning Vietnam' and went back to the couch. I always did enjoy war movies. I pushed play and got comfortable.

"Bye Jasper." Edward said walkin' towards the door.

"Bye Edward. Have fun on your date."

"Thanks." He muttered quietly.

He walked out the door slammin' it shut.

I heard his Volvo pull out of the drive way a second or two later. He must be disgusted by the fact that i was gay. Did he not want to be my best friend anymore, or even just my friend for that matter. Is that why he wanted to talk to me.

A few hours later, as I was just pressin' play on a new DVD, Edward walked in.

"How was your date?" I asked politely.

"Just as I expected." He answered coldly.

"What are you watching?"

"Push."

"Good movie." He commented.

He then lifted my legs up, sat down then put my legs back down on his knee. Maybe he's not disgusted by my new found gayness after all.

"I'm not disgusted by you being gay Jazz." He said soothin'ly.

"But before you were so rude when you left."

"Sorry. I was nervous about the date."

We stayed silent after that. No longer havin' anythin' to say. But about half way through Edward broke the silence.

"We still need to talk."

"But we are up to the best part. Cassie's about to get drunk." I whined.

"Fine but after this scene we will talk."

"Yes sir." I said mock salutin' him.

He swatted my leg as if it were a fly and we both chuckled. After the scene finished Edwards face became very serious. He paused the movie and turned to me pushin' my legs down. He scooted down next to me turnin' the atmosphere from casual to serious.

"I wanted to talk to you about my date."

"What about it?" I questioned.

"I dumped Bella tonight."

"Is that why you were so worried?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Edward. Is there anythin' I can do to help."

"Help me forget her." He said pleadin'ly.

"How?"

"I think you know." He said runnin' his hand up my inner thigh.

"Edward, you're upset. You're not thinkin' clearly."

"Actually Jazz. My thoughts have never been more clear. I want you."


	3. I Wanna Go To Church

He leaned over brushin' his lips lightly against mine. It was the most amazin' sensation I had ever felt.

"Glad I make you feel that way. But I can make you feel better."

He pressed his lips to mine again. I lifted my hand and gripped his hair as his arms wrapped around my neck pullin' me closer. Our lips moved together as if they were made for each other. I felt happy, safe and whole ran his tounge along my bottom lip. I gasped and he took the opertunity to slip his tounge inside my mouth. I was too shocked to battle for dominance so he took the opertunity to run his tounge over every inch of my mouth. Eventually we pulled apart, our foreheads restin' against each others. I wanted to say somethin' but I just couldn't bring myself to say anythin'. The fucker left me speachless. He chuckled then lightly pecked me on the lips once more. He then ran his hands up my shirt till he reached the top then began to slowly unbutton it. Once I realised what was happenin' I stoped him graspin' his hands in mine.

"Sorry I got a tad carried away." He said apoligetically.

I stretched my legs back out and pulled him onto me snuglin' into the crook of his neck. He reached over to the remote and pressed play. I slung my arm around his waist and he began tracing tiny patterns on the back of my hand.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Certain." He said kissin' my cheek.

Emmett bounded down the stairs with Alice over his shoulder and sat down on the cair beside us cradlin' her in his arms.

"So are you guys like gay now?" Emmett asked.

"Yep." I said proudly

"Wait. That erection you were sproutin' in the pool better not have been 'cause of me."

"Oh but Emmett your such a sexy beast." I teased.

We all cracked up and Emmett made fake gaggin' noises hiding behind Alice. Just then Esme and Carlisle walked into the lounge holdin' hands. Carlisle was talkin' on the phone.

"Edward, Tanya wants to talk." Carlisle said chucking the phone to him.

"Tanya."

_"Edward how have you been?"_

"Fine."

"_Thats just great. And hows Bella."_

"Not too good."

_"What happened."_

"I dumped her. She wasn't right for me."

_"I'm so sorry." _She said not sounding sorry at all.

_"We'll come visit tomorow. Help cheer you up."_

I heard the phone click. She hung up before he could argue.

"The Denali clan are visiting tomorow."

"This is great we haven't seen them in a while." Esme said excited.

"Well it sounds fun but Jazz and I allready have plans. Were spending the _whole_ day together." Edward said.

"And I've got work." Carlisle said.

"Victoria's secret has a sale so I'm gonna go check it out." Alice stated.

"I've got church." Emmett added.

We all looked at him confused.

"Well everyone else had things to do and I know church is on sunday. I couldn't think of anything else."

"Everyone will be here tomorrow. And Carlisle, the kids making up excuses is one thing but I know for a fact you don't have work tomorrow." Esme scolded.

"But I don't wanna see Rose. She'll still be pissed at me." Emmett pleaded.

"Everyone will be here end of story."

"You can tell who has the balls in that relationship." Edward muttered in my ear.

"Oh and Edward, Jasper. We are both happy for the two of you."

"Thanks mum." I said gratefully.

"Can I at least invite Bella over so I have something to do." Alice asked.

"Alice do you think that's wise. I broke up with her tonight remember."

"She's still my best friend Edward."

"Fine. Alice you can invite Bella over. It's always a treat having her." Esme said.


	4. Grounded

He lightly kissed my lips makin' my whole body spasm. I pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him. He ran his hands down my chest until he reached the hem of my pants. I tensed a bit scared of him continuin'. Mind over matter. Mind over matter. I chanted in my head. Edward then began to stroke my cock through my jeans. Once I managed to calm down a bit I truly enjoyed it. I moaned throwin' my head back in pure ecstasy.

"So you finally have yourself a girlfriend Jasper." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

Edward stopped his previous actions and sat up up with an awkward smile allowin' our visitor to see him.

"Okay I so did not expect that." She said.

"Bella I...I'm sorry."

"It's OK Edward. I would dump me to if I found out I was gay. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Bella." I said politely.

"Bella." Alice squealed excitedly, practically bouncin' down the stairs.

"Alice I hope your not planning to play Bella barbie."

"But we are all trying to distract ourselves." Bella looked at her confused.

"The Denali clan are coming. Emmett and I don't want to see Rosalie and the two lovebirds over there," she said pointin' to us.

"don't want to see Tanya. She found out about the break up and is coming to 'cheer Edward up'." Alice said makin' bunny ears with her fingers.

"Is it really that bad?" Bella asked not comprehendin' the situation.

"Emmett wanted to go to church it's that bad."

"Ok fine, youn can play Bella barbie."

"Yay. I knew I would win."

Never bet against Alice. Alice then dragged Bella up the stairs and I turned to Edward givin' him a light peck on the lips. I then stood up and went to walk over to the chair.

"Hey, where are you going." Edward asked upset.

"Well Imagine what would happen if Tanya walked in while we were in that position. Thankfully Bella was OK with it but Tanya would absolutely flip and quite frankly I'm rather fond of my head and would prefer to keep it on my shoulders."

"I agree, I'm quite fond of your head too. It is rather lovely."

I leant down and pecked his lips one last time. Once I pulled back I heard a knock at the door. I went and opened it lettin' the Denali's in. Tanya entered first followed by Kate, Garrett and finally Rose.

"JASPER." Rose screamed as she hugged me.

"I missed you to Rose."

Tanya went and sat down next to Edward so close to him that she was practically sittin' on him. I felt the jealousy begin to boil up inside me. I should go sit in his lap, that would really piss her off.

"Come sit down guys. Oh and Jasper you can if you want to but it's your head."

"Jazzy is this uncomfortable for you because if you wanna leave we are totally cool with it."Tanya said over sweetly.

"No it was just a private joke between Edward and I." I scolded.

I went and sat down on the chair and the others filled the rest of the seats.

"So where is everyone else?" Rose asked.

"Carlisle is in the study. Esme is out shoppin' for Bella's lunch, she'll be back shortly. Alice is in her room playin' Bella barbie."

"Wait Bella's here?" Tanya asked interuptin' me.

"Yeah she is still Alice's best friend."

"Where's Emmett?" Rose asked quietly.

"He's upstairs in his room havin' a tantrum because Esme wouldn't let him go to church." I chuckled.

"Church?" Rose asked confused and surprised.

"Honestly Rose Esme was the only one that actually was excited about your guys visit."

Just then Esme entered the room and greeted our guests.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUR ALL GROUNDED! THAT MEANS NO SHOPPING, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO SEX AND SO HELP ME CARLISLE I WILL MAKE YOU TAKE SICK LEAVE AT WORK!" Esme screamed.

With that all of them includin' Bella was downstairs and in the livin' room.

"Bella dear I was just about to start on your lunch." Esme said sweetly.

"Um thanks." Bella responded, tuckin' her hair behind her ear while she looked at the ground.

I watched as Tanya put her arm around Edwards shoulder while her other hand moved slowly up and down his thigh. I tried to ignore it. She's just bein' friendly, I told myself. She's just comfortin' him. Everyone just sat around talkin' about nothin' in particular. I didn't pay much attention though. Only speakin' when necessary. My eye's and attention were locked on Tanya's hands, roamin' every inch of my man's body. Every now and then Edward would send me apologetic looks.

"Bella lunch is ready." Esme called from the kitchen.

Bella got up and went upstairs to eat her food.

"So Edward how are you handling the break up." Tanya asked.

"I broke up with _her_ Tanya. _I_ decided it wasn't working, not the other way around."

"Yes but you must still be affected a little."

"I dumped her because I realised she wasn't right for me. There was someone else. There was always someone else."

"I knew it. I can be everything Bella wasn't."

Tanya practically threw herself at him then. She straddled him and kissed his lips. I could tell he was tryin' to push her off but it wasn't workin'. She is no longer just bein' friendly. I told myself. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Hands off bitch." I said before throwin' her across the room.

"Very subtle." Emmett joked.

But I didn't care. He's mine, no slut will ever put her hands, or lips on him again. He put his arms out and I sat on his knee curlin' up in a ball. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my head in the crook of his neck inhailin' his scent.

"JASPER WHITTLOCK HALE CULLEN." Esme screamed angrily.

Oh shit I'm in Major trouble. That didn't stop the rest of the room from crackin' up laughin' though.

"How dare you throw our guest across the room. Now I do understand why you did it but you will still have to be grounded for a week. Go to your room now." She finished.

"This just sucks. We only just got together." Edward moaned.

"You've waited this long Edward you can wait another week." Esme said.

"What does she mean Edward?"

"You can talk next week." She scolded.

I got up and walked up the stairs. I entered my room slammin' the door behind me. Great. I only just got Edward, now I can't see him for a week.


	5. Leach Lover

**Hey guys. Um, I changed the end of chapter four a bit. Very important part of story so if you have started straight on this chapter please go back and read it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The week went very slowly. I was locked in my room only comin' out once for a hunt with just Esme. I spent a lot of my time strummin' on my guitar, learnin' new songs, and thinkin' of Edward.

Esme opened the door to my room and steped in.

"Did you learn your lesson Jasper?"

"Yep. Don't throw people across the room unless I don't wanna see anyone but you for a week." I replied smartly.

"Can I go see Edward now?"

"He's gone hunting. Oh, and don't forget you have school in an hour."

"That sucks. I lost the last week of the holidays."

I went downstairs and flicked on the tv. Some talk show was on but I wasn't paying family walked in the room and I locked eyes with Edward. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I got up and he ran over to me wrappin' his arms around my waist. I hugged him back and buried my head in the crook of his neck. He lifted my feet of the ground and spun me in circles.

"Okay lovebirds. Time to go to school."Alice said.

"You look nice today." He said as we walked towards the door.

I was wearin' a navy blue sweater and my washed out blue jeans with the hole in the knee.

"Thanks darlin', you, look pretty good yourself." I responded

The four of us piled into Edwards Volvo and drove off to school. We pulled in next to Bella's truck and got out. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler and Lauren ran up to us.

"Edward I heard you and Bella broke up. I guess that means your single now." Jess said hopefully.

"Yeah. We can help you forget her." Lauren said.

_You can tell 'em if you want._ I thought.

"Actually guys. I'm dating someone else." He said matter of factly.

"Wow you got over Bell's fast." Mike stated.

"No, I just dumped Bella because I had feelings for someone else."

"Who is it? Do we know her?" Jess asked.

"Yeah you do know him." He said puttin' his arm around my waist.

"That's so funny." Jess chuckled.

He leant up and kissed my cheek. Oh the joys of bein' taller.

"Oh shit your serious." Taylor stated.

"Wait you guys are gay." Eric said.

"They are Bi idiot." Angela stated.

"And congrats. I hope you guys are happy together." She finished

"Thanks darlin'" I replied.

"We are. Very, very happy." Edward said.

The bell rang then saving us from an awkward silence.

Edward alredy changed our scheduals so we had all the same classes for this semester. So we walked of hand in hand to history.

By the time lunch rolled around practically the whole school knew we were datin'.

"I just realised somethin' darlin'" I said as we sat down at our table.

"What's that?"

"Yeah what's that?" Emmett questioned sittin' down.

"Emmett, are you sure you wanna join this conversation?" Edward asked.

"I'm gonna say no."

"Wise choice. So Jazz, what did you realise."

"Aw how cute, he's humoring you." Emmett said batting his eyelashes.

"Emmett shut up or I _will _kiss you. I am actually genuinely interested."

"Sure, sure." Emmett interupted again.

Edward stood up and went to walk over to Emmett. Well, he did warn him. Emmett on the other hand had other ideas and he took off at human speed towards where Alice was lined up waitin' to get their sat back down and turned to me. I opened my mouth to voice my realisation.

"So you ungrounded yet Jasper?" Bella asked sittin' down

"We'll talk later darlin'. Um yeah. I was let off this mornin'."

"Jane's coming." Alice said takin' a seat.

"Emmett sat down next to her both holdin' their props.

"When?" I asked.

"Thirty six seconds." Edward whispered in my ear.

Sure enough thirty six seconds later Jane open the cafeteria doors and strolled over to us. She was clad in black skinny jeans and an over sized t-shirt. Everyone stared at her like they do all the new students, and all the Cullen's. She sat down at our table as if it was completely natural.

"How do you guys stand it?" She asked.

"It's easy Jane. We don't want to be monsters. We don't want to be killers." Edward said.

"Well I just came to tell you that the school on the Rez has closed down for a few days so the students will be coming here. I guess I'll go now." Bella said.

She stood up from the table and walked over to where her friends were sittin'.

"So Jane, why are you here?" Emmett asked.

"Aro sent me." She said not paying us any attention.

Her eyes were fixed on the cafeteria doors. The wolfs were slowly and proudly walkin' was at the front and on his flanks were Jacob and a small boy who looked to be Jane's age. Jane was starin' at him with adoration pourin' off her.

_'What's the small boys name?" _I asked Edward silently.

"Seth."

The pack broke off and sat in smaller groups. Jacob went and sat down next to Bella and Seth walked straight over to us. Everyone stared at him knowin' the Cullen's and Quileute's are enemies. He sat down next to Jane givin' the audience no attention.

"Hi I'm Seth."

We all tensed but Jane who just sat there unfazed and smilin'.

"I'm the only one in thew pack that hates the fact we are enemies. They all call me 'Leach Lover'"

"Jasper." I said puttin' out my hand.

He shook it and I realised just how boilin' their flesh was. It felt great. It's a great honor to shake the hand of the enemy.

"Edward."

"Emmett."

"Alice."

He shook all their hands politely.

"I'm Jane." She said quietly still transfixed by him.

"He turned his head and looked right into her eyes. He froze becomin' just as transfixed as her. He had took her hand but instead of shakin' it as he did ours he brought it to his lips and gave her knuckles a small kiss. A smile spread across her lips. It's the first time I've ever see her smile and it actually makes her look quite pretty.

I leaned into Edward's side and he put his arm around my waist.

"You know we haven't kissed in a week." Edward muttered into my ear.

"Yeah. I tried to tell you earlier but we kept gettin' distracted" I said jerkin' my head towards Emmett.

"Well we're not distracted now.." He smirked.

I smiled then lightly kissed his lips. They were better than I remembered and it sent a shiver down my pulled apart and he brought me in even closer than before.

"Sure Jane I'll see what I can do." Edward said.

"I'll try Seth." He added.

I looked up at him very confused.

"They want me to change their schedules so that they are the same." He whispered so only I could hear.

"We'll be right back." Edward said excusin' us from the the table.

"Leave the closet tidy once your done." Emmett shot at us as we walked off.

We went to the administrative office so that Edward could work his magic. He succeeded of course and when we got back to our table he handed Seth and Jane their new timetables. When they realised they had both asked for the same thing Jane looked at the floor and Seth blushed a scarlet red.

"So Jane. Why did Aro send you here?" I asked.

"I don't remember at the moment." She said honestly.

Fuck she was hooked on Seth. He was still starin' at her out the corner of his eye. I saw Sam walk over to us glarin' at Jane and Seth.

"You took 'Leach lover' to a whole new level didn't you. You imprinted on a bloody vampire." Sam said angrily but quietly.

"You can't choose who you imprint on. You should know that, but if you don't remember ask Leah." Seth argued back sendin' Sam away again

"What's imprinting?" Jane asked confused.

"I'll explain some other time." Seth said.

"Oh this is great." Emmett chuckled lightenin' the moment.

Thankfully the bell ended the conversation. Luckily for us the rest of the day went smoothly.

The car ride home was interestin'. Edward spent most of the ride with his hand on my knee.

"So Jane, why did Aro send you here, now that you are no longer distracted by the pup?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean by pup?" She asked.

"They're wolves Jane."

"Shit. Marcus is gonna kill me. I can't see them anymore. I'll stay at your house until they go back to their school."

"Jane hes not a werewolf. He's a shape shifter. The Quileute's just happen to take the form of giant wolves. You're lucky, you could have fallen for a giant snail." Alice said.

"I don't love him."

"Fine what ever. So why did Aro send you."

"Honestly, I think he's up to something. He told me I've been working too hard and need a break. That's why I'm here."

"OK weird." I stated.

I grasped Edwards hand and brought his knuckles to my lips just holdin' them there enjoyin' the feelin'. He looked at me, smiled, then turned his attention back to the road. I held his hand there for the rest of the trip every now and again aplyin' pressure.

He parked the car then went straight inside and up to his room. I figured he wanted me to follow so I purposely went into my room and turned the shower on. I striped down and got in.

"Jasper." I heard Edward call.

"I'm in the shower. Don't come in."

I heard some shufflin' then the shower door opened and Edward slid in behind me. I just froze.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Do we need to talk in the shower?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." He huffed.

"Look, I've always been bi, and I've always liked you, but you were with Alice. I thought I could never be with you so I distracted myself with Bella, then Alice had a vision of you becoming attracted to me too so I decided to dump Bella. And, yeah, I'm rambling."

"The whole time?" I asked turnin' around.

"Ever since you walked in wearing that sexy cowboy hat and spoke in that fuck hot accent."

"Well darlin', I'm glad I pleased y'all." I teased.

Without warnin' he crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist pullin' him flush against me, but when I felt his erection pressed against mine I freaked out ad pulled back. I got out of the shower, quickly gettin' dried and dressed.

"Jasper." Edward called as I sat on my bed.

He walked up to me fully clothed and dryin' his hair with a towel.

"I'm sorry." I muttered truthfully.

"I just...It freaked me out."

"I understand Jazz. This is all new to you."

"No. That's just it. It's not all new to me." I responded glumly.

* * *

**Please review and leave constructive critisism or what ever. Just no hete reviews. If you don't like it stop readin'.**


	6. Girls Vs Boys

He looked at me shocked and confused.

"When I lived with Maria she made me train everyone by day and pleasure 'em by night. I was like an escort. They would sign up and I would have to do whatever they wished. I did things durin' those dark times that your innocent little mind never would dream of.

Peter was my regular, before he found Charlotte he would book me every night. He was always last. When he found Charlotte, I found out that Maria had watched me with every one of my clients, she had gotten pleasure from it.

Trust me Edward, I wanna make love with you and do all those other things, I would love nothin' more than to be able to do that but every time we begin to get heated my mind goes to automatic flashbacks. It was the same with Alice, she waited nearly thirty years. It will be a shorter time for us I promise but I just can't, not yet."

"Oh Jazz, come here."

He pulled me into his arms, my head restin' on his bare chest.

"I would wait forever for you. I love _you_, not sex."

"I love you to."

He rubbed my back lovin'ly.

"Does Carlise know about this?"

"Yeah. He was the first person I told."

I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. We lay there for hours not needin' to speak.

"Come play Halo with me, It's girls against boys." Emmet said practically bouncin' into my room.

"Emmett, Alice is the only girl in the house at the moment. Wouldn't that be sorta unfair?" I questioned sittin' up.

"Sorry I meant Alice and Edward vs the boys." He corrected.

I tried to keep in my chuckle but I failed. Edward lightly thumped my arm.

"Thats spousal abuse." Emmett claimed.

"Emmett, were not married yet."

_Yet_. Sigh. I'm not sure if it was a slip of the tounge or a secret meanin', but I loved the idea. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't worry Jazz, I know exactly what I said." He whispered seductivly in my ear.

I wrapped my hand around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"As hot as that is is boys, can we please start this stupid Halo competition." Alice said sweetly walkin' in and standin' next to Emmett.

Edward and I pulled apart and got off the bed. He put his hand out, linkin' it with mine.

"I want Jazzy on my team. We'll prove to you that were the better half our our relationships." Alice said yankin' me over to her leavin' Edward and Emmett standin' next to each other.

"Oh and Edward, don't go gay on my boyfriend, your body sizes don't complement each other."

"Are you saying I'm fat babe?" Emmett questioned lookin' hurt.

"Of course not Emmy bear. I'm simply saying your muscley and strong, and Edward is small and weak."

I put my hand on my hip and she linked her arm through mine. The four of us walked out of my room and down the stairs.


	7. AN

Sorry guys. I hate to do this but I am struggling with ideas of where this story can go so if anyone has any ideas leave a review and tell me or pm me.


	8. Perving On Arnie

**Don't own any of the characters =(.  
Sorry This chapter is short. Next one will be longer.**

* * *

I there on the bed, my leg was draped over one of his and my head rested on his chest. My fingers played idly with the hem of his shirt.

Edward's smooth, lanky hands were making their way up and down my back under my shirt in a calmin' manner as if the calm, peaceful waves he was radiatin' weren't enough.

"Darlin'" I muttered into his shirt.

"Yes Love."

"I was wondering..."

"Go on love."

I lifted my head up to look at him.

"Do you insist on always finishing your sentences with 'love'."

"Yes love."

"Arg, you're so fustratin'"

"And you're so cute when you're fustrated." He lightly pecked my lips.

"Anyway, as I was sayin' 'fore I was rudely interupted by your endearments, can we watch a movie? As soothin' as as lyin' with ya is, it's sorta borin'."

"Oh, I'm fustrating and boring now."

"Yep. But you totally make up for it in adorableness."

"Well that's good to know."

He lifted my chin up and gently kissed my lips.

"Go pick a movie. I'll be down soon." He whispered 'fore kissing me again.

Savin' Private Ryan here we come.

"No war movies please Jazz." Edward begged.

"Fine you pick one then."

"How about Running Man."

"You just wanna perv on Arnold Schwarzenegger."

"Nah he's not my type. His accent's off. Too much German not enough Texas."

"Awe darlin', that's so sweet." I kissed him quickly but tenderly.

"I still think you're gonn perv though." I finished.

"Fine. How about 2012."

"I'll go put it on."

I kissed him once more 'fore getting up and leavin' the room.

When I got into the livin' room I saw Seth seated on the couch lookin' glum. I can't believe we didn't pick up that he was here.

"Seth. What are you doin' here.?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Sam kicked me out of the pack because I imprinted on Jane. I was too embarrased to go home. I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry I'll leave now."

"Don't be silly, stay. If you want I mean. The girls have all gone shoppin' and Emmett and dad are out huntin'. I'll call mum and have her bring back dinner for ya."

"No, it's ok, you don't have to do that. I shouldn't have come here."

"Honestly Seth, it's our fault you got kicked out of the pack. It's the least we could do. Besides you can get to know Jane better over dinner."

"I guess I could stay for a while."

"Good. Now Edward and I were about to watch 2012, would you like to join us?"

"I don't wanna inpose on your date time."

"It's fine honestly. You can be like the awkward third wheel."

"Sounds super fun." Seth said sarcastically.

"I called mum. She'll get dinner when they've finished shopping." Edward announced comin' down the stairs with a bowl of popcorn in his hand.

He handed Seth the popcorn that we had leftover from one of Alice and Bella's sleepovers, then sat down on the loveseat.

I put the movie on and curled up next to Edward.

I pulled my knees up, rested them on his leg and buried my head in the crook of his neck. One of his hands wrapped around my waist holding me close and the other held mine tightly.

* * *

**Plese comment. Need five comments to post next chapter. Don't care if one person comments five times. =)**


End file.
